


Lessons

by NamineNobodyKiari



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Derek, Camera Phone, Derek/Stiles (no relationship), Insults, M/M, mentions of Boyd/Stiles, mentions of Danny/Stiles, mentions of Derek/Isaac - Freeform, mentions of Isaac/Stiles, mentions of Jackson/Stiles, mentions of Peter/Stiles, mentions of Scott/Stiles - Freeform, mentions of twins/Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamineNobodyKiari/pseuds/NamineNobodyKiari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek decides to teach Stiles a lesson about talking too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> For now this is a two-shot, though I may add more. I own nothing but the basic plot and make no money from writing this. Teen Wolf and all of its characters do not belong to me, if they did it would all be pretty much like this. I hope you enjoy.

"I swear, if you watch the series from the beginning, it will make so much more sense to you," I rolled my eyes at the stupid argument he was trying to make.   
"Stiles, for the last time, I don't care." he was really starting to annoy me.   
"Come on Derek, just give-" I cut him off before he could continue his useless ramblings.   
"You know, you really talk too much." I said with a smirk as he looked surprised, he shouldn't be after all this time. "I have a better use for that pretty little mouth anyway." I said pushing him to the floor, hearing a loud thud as his feet gave way and his knees hit the floor hard. I don't care about his pain and actually smirk reveling in the hiss of pain he lets out. I can sense he's about to say something and I just glare causing whatever it was to die in his throat. Keeping one hand on his shoulder I unbutton my pants slowly and unzip them even slower, making him watch the whole time. When I finally pull out my cock he looks up at me with fear filled brown eyes and I smirk grabbing both of his shoulders pulling him towards my cock. He keeps his mouth closed and his jaw tight.   
"Come on stiles, open that pretty little mouth for me." When he shakes his head I start getting pissed. "Come on slut, I see the way you look at me when you think no one is looking. The way you drool for a taste of me." I extend my claws letting them sink into his flesh. As he opens his mouth to gasp in pain I take the chance to shove my dick into his mouth. Smirking, I keep my claws in as I pull him forward until I hit the back of his throat. As I close my eyes, beginning to relax, I hear his heart begin beating faster before feeling his jaw tighten as he bites down on me. I don't even think as I rip my hand from his shoulder, slamming my fist into his face. "You fucking little bitch!"   
I could smell the blood pouring from his shoulder, yet I couldn't bring myself to care. I slammed my fist into his face again before growling "You think I couldn't feel you getting hard when we were paralyzed by the Kanema, that I couldn't smell the lust, or hear your heart beat faster when Matt made his comment? I could practically taste your lust." I could smell his embarrassment and before he could reply I shoved my dick back down his throat. "Suck!" I ordered noticing the lack of reluctance immediately. Taking out my phone I took a picture; he had no skill and even less enthusiasm, but he still looked hot with a cock in his mouth, even better knowing it was mine. "Take it you fucking whore." I said pushing my dick as far down his throat as it would go. Removing my other hand From his shoulder I ran my fingers through his hair before grabbing a handful tightly and pulling his head off. "Tell me how much you want my cock."   
"Please Derek, I don't want this." Gripping tighter I let out a low growl.   
"Tell me how much you love my cock, how you drool for it. Beg!" Keeping my phone out of his view, I began recording without his knowledge.   
"Please give me your cock. Please, I need it. I want to feel it down my throat. I want you to fuck my face. I drool for just a taste of your big cock. Please-" I cut him off by shoving his head back onto my cock. Working his head up and down a few times I moaned before finally cutting the video off.   
"Such a good little whore you are Stiles. Taking it so good now." He glared up at me and I smiled. "Imagine if the twins were here, they like sharing their shit. I bet they'd share you well, wouldn't even need to take turns. They'd both use you, maybe make you take both of them at the same time. You'd like that wouldn't you?" I could smell his anger rising as I continued to abuse his throat. "Maybe when I'm finished with you I'll call Isaac over." I could hear his heart skip a beat and I smirked, So Stiles has a thing for my little toy does he? Perfect. "That little whore would come running, maybe he could teach you a thing or two. He gives pretty good head." Stiles began fighting so I shoved my cock down his throat cutting off his air supply. I kept it there until the fighting before pulling out completely.   
Gasping for air he finally got out "Isaac is not a whore."   
"Of course he is Stiles, his dear father left him so broken, it was pathetic how easily I could mold him into exactly what I wanted. And when I take out my cock, it's down his throat in a matter of seconds." As if to make a point I forced myself down his throat again. "I'd make him show you how a real whore begs, before making him fuck you like the bitch you are." His heart beat harder as his anger rose. "Or maybe I'll make you the pack bitch. Would you like that? Never knowing when any of us are gonna fuck that tight little ass or this abuse your throat. Let Scott, Boyd, Isaac, Peter, and myself take turns making you cry out. I could call Jackson back from London, I bet he'd jump at the chance to teach you a lesson. You'd like that wouldn't you whore?" I could feel myself getting closer so I slowed down. "Maybe I'll get your little hacker friend over here to fuck you, what was his name again?" I asked pulling his head back.   
"Leave Danny out of this, asshole." He said with a glare.   
"Danny, that's right. You want him to fuck you don't you."   
"Of course not you creep." I heard his heart speed up slightly.   
"You're lying Stiles, I heard when he offered to fuck you in the locker room. You both played it off as a joke but you were excited, you wanted it. Hell, you practically told him you wanted it." Knowing I was close already I pushed his head back onto my cock. As I felt my release start I pulled his head back and came on his face, some landing in his hair, and some landing in his still open mouth. Before he could react I took a picture of his cum covered face. "Swallow then go clean that off your face." I held him until he swallowed before shoving him to the floor to sit on the couch. I heard him run to the bathroom and turn on the faucet. Choosing to ignore him I turned on my laptop. As it was booting up I heard his phone go off signaling a text.   
Smirking I got an idea and picked up his phone going through his contacts until I found the number I was looking for. Copying the number to my phone, I got back to the home screen on his and set it back where it had been. Then I proceeded to add the video and both pictures before typing 'wish you were here' then hitting send.

**Author's Note:**

> Please review, Kudos, favorite, bookmark, and all that good stuff.


End file.
